RWBY: Amity Arena
RWBY: Amity Arena is an official mobile game of the American anime web series, RWBY. The game appears to transport players to the world of Remnant to create a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting in the Vytal Festival. Players will pit their chosen champions against each other in unique biomes just like in the Amity Colosseum. NHN Entertainment were inspired by the board game the characters play in Volume 2.Gambitmag The game was revealed by Rooster Teeth on April 25, 2018.RT Twitter The art director and concept artist for the official character designs is Shin Hun-gyo in BaobabNet. Playable Characters Team RWBY Team JNPR Team SSSN Team CFVY Team BRNZ Team FNKI *Flynt Coal Team STRQ Antagonists White Fang *White Fang Goons Atlas Technology Grimm Others *Glynda Goodwitch *Penny Polendina Non-Playable Characters *Shopkeep Locations Gameplay Choose your Huntsmen Pick any Huntsman or Huntress from Vale, Mistral, Atlas or Vacuo! Each with unique dust-infused abilities, semblances, and weapons, you can even test your teams against your fellow guild mates in friendly matches before taking on an opponent in real-time to improve your rank. Fight in the tournament Compete against other schools and other teams as you climb to the top of the leaderboard! With your favorite member of the Beacon Huntsmen Academy, you can prove your prowess on a global stage. Mix and match Creatures of Grimm, famous Huntsmen, and soldiers from the White Fang or Atlas to supplement your team. Experience the world of Remnant From the icy mountains of Atlas to the quad before the Grand Hall at Haven Academy, battle your team of Huntsmen and creatures against other players around the globe. Unlock new arenas and locations in Remnant, and build up a solid deck of characters and play with a strategy that works for you. Customize your deck Collect dozens of cards of your favorite characters in the RWBY universe. Use their semblances and skills to fight against opponents, knocking out their champions, and destroying their Dust Towers. Go on special missions around Remnant with your Huntsmen to recover more resources and cards. Learn from friends and guild mates the best strategies, perfect skill timing, and misdirection plays to win every match. Compete against other players Real-time strategic duels mean you go head-to-head against another opponent for control of the arena. Use your wits and skills to bypass your opponent and destroy their defensive towers. Discover the abilities and strategies with each card, and use the skills of the Huntsman and Grimm at the perfect time to snatch up a victory at the last second.Google Play Quotes Team RWBY Team JNPR Antagonists Trivia *The four Team RWBY characters as well as Uncle Qrow and Neopolitan stand out for having additional adjectives indicating which power they use (and in the case of Ruby, Blake and Yang, because they have two versions): Scythe/Sniper Ruby, Ice Weiss, Ribbon/Shadow Blake, Biker/Rocket Yang, Crow Qrow and Parasol Neo. **Sniper, Ice, Shadow and Rocket have the original character designs, Scythe and Ribbon show post-Volume 4 redesigns, and Biker is Yang in her Hunter outfit, complete with her aviator sunglasses and helmet. *Some of the units have alternate outfits, mostly the eight protagonists: **Scythe Ruby, Ice Weiss and Ribbon Blake have their pajamas (the first for early access players, the latter two, once the Cookie Shop was created during the game's first update), whereas Nora got an RTX shirt for those who attended the 2018 convention, while Sniper Ruby, Shadow Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha have their Beacon Academy uniforms which are accessible via Outfit Draw. **As of the Christmas 2018 update, the pajamas of Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY are now available in the Cookie Shop. In Yang's case, it is Biker Yang, with a slightly altered color scheme (black top and orange shorts, an inversion of the show's pajamas) and a black ribbon like Blake's. **Included in the Christmas Non-Descript Winter Holiday update is a Cookie Crate that can be brought with Chocolate Cookies that allows the player access the Christmas outfits of Nolan, May, Nevermore Chick and Ursa Major via Outfit Draw. ** Another Christmas promotion had a holiday outfit for Penny that can be purchased alongside a handful of Dust Crystals. *Out of all the characters with audio commentary, Neo is the only one who doesn't say her own as she is mute. Instead, the audio clip that plays once you deploy her is Roman tasking her to use her Semblance onto the opponent. **Coincidentally, Neo is also the only character in the game who has her own Emblem but once you obtain her card, the Emblem that can be seen in her background belongs to Salem. * During Halloween, all structures had floating Jack O' Lanterns above them. During the Christmas Non-Descript Winter Holiday, the turrets became snowmen and the tower became a Christmas tree, snow flakes dangled from the game logo in the title screens, and it snowed in both the lobby as well as the arenas. * The Emblems in the character intros are mostly their personal ones or of the organization they are a part of. This also applies to characters who have Emblems that have not been revealed in series as of yet. Examples of cards that have the Emblem of their organization are: **The Creatures of Grimm having Salem's Emblem **The White Fang thugs having the White Fang Emblem Examples of cards that have Emblems of their respective Kingdom: **Nolan having Vacuo's Emblem **The Xiong Family having Vale's Emblem Links *Data Library *Official Website *[https://twitter.com/RWBYAmityArena RWBY: Amity Arena Twitter] *[https://www.facebook.com/RWBYAmityArena RWBY: Amity Arena Facebook] *[https://www.instagram.com/RWBYAmityArena/ RWBY: Amity Arena Instagram] References Category:Video Games